


Нет лучше города, чем Содом, когда его оставляет Лот

by WTF Anime 2021 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, M/M, POV Outsider, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%202021
Summary: «Это правильно, — злорадно думает Миса. — Возможность совершить преступление у меня действительно была — и я ею воспользовалась».
Relationships: Yagami Light/Amane Misa, Yagami Light/L
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Anime 2021: спецквест





	Нет лучше города, чем Содом, когда его оставляет Лот

**Author's Note:**

> Название из [«Любовных песен»](http://www.vavilon.ru/texts/prim/fanailova3.html) Фанайловой.

Ягами Лайт делает предложение Амане Мисе (не «Амане», спасибо большое, и не «Мисе-Мисе» с рекламных плакатов) тёплым октябрьским днём на фестивале хризантем рядом с телебашней «Токио Скайтри». Новоиспечённая невеста в розовом, Меркурий уютно ретрограден, закатный свет заливает город прекрасным десятым Ротко, небо — бесконечно высокое, а в её гороскопе — короткое и завлекательное «Удачи!».

Миса скучает по Киото каждый день. В детстве она обожала Даймонзди, и каждый фестиваль в Токио напоминает ей о доме: она любит всех незнакомцев с радостными сияющими лицами, голодных котов, шмыгающих под ногами, маленьких детей, которые ловят золотых рыбок под родительский смех; любит фейерверки... В отличие от Лайта. В свои девятнадцать лет Миса, облизывая сладкие от сахарной ваты губы, начинает подозревать — Лайт любит очень и очень немногое.

Он, конечно, согласился пойти, окинув её холодно-насмешливым снисходительным взглядом, рассеянно постукивая по подлокотнику компьютерного кресла, _хорошо, Миса_ (никогда — моя дорогая, любимая), _если ты хочешь_. Так родитель соглашается купить ребёнку мороженое с мишками-гамми, а не с шоколадными шариками — потворство маленькой детской причуде, не имеющей никакого значения. Но всё-таки они встречаются уже несколько месяцев, и этот день — с фонариками, жареными каштанами, и никакой работы, никаких пьянок с модельками и пыток в засекреченных зинданах L, — становится для них приятным разнообразием.

Лайт действительно покупает ей мороженое и отстраняется, когда она хочет прижаться к нему.

— Ты мог бы вести себя… нежнее? — тихо произносит Миса. Мороженое неприятно горчит.

— Я не могу позволить себе быть «нежным», Миса. Не сейчас.

Они садятся на маленькие «американские горки» — в детстве Миса обожала их, и на свой седьмой день рождения в Диснейленде они с отцом прокатилась на них не меньше десяти раз, пока мама фотографировала их и махала рукой, сливаясь в одно подрагивающее от скорости пятно. Сейчас Миса замечает только поскрипывающие болты, слишком маленькие сиденья и облупившуюся краску «Дораэмона», но Лайт всё-таки обнимает её, окутывая запахом сандалового одеколона.

Лайт прав. На самом деле, массовому убийце, который убивает под бдительным оком L, и правда нельзя привыкать быть _нежным_ — может, расплата уже близко. Вдруг это их последний вечер на свободе; их поймают и повесят в один день, а потом похоронят вместе — его кости, её кости в общем гробу под табличкой с номером. Земля к земле, пепел к пеплу, прах к праху: энтропия в замкнутой системе, разлагающая атомы их тел обратно в материал, из которого созданы звёзды.

Миса не хочет думать о будущем, но Лайт напоминает ей специально.

Запах сандала. Сияющие огоньки. Хлыст «американских горок» изгибается, трещит, вращается, закусывая сам себя так, что Миса вот-вот потеряет голову. С Лайтом она не хохочет и не кричит от преувеличенного ужаса, как раньше, с отцом, только цепляется за ледяную перекладину поручня до тех пор, пока костяшки пальцев не белеют. Миса думает _я хочу слезть_ , но, конечно, поручень опущен, тяжелая рука Лайта давит на плечи, и их вагончик замирает в точке максимума функции «американские горки»; некоторые вещи, — произносит материнский голос у неё в голове, тихий, как шорох осеннего листа, — коль ты дала им ход, Миса, остановить уже нельзя.

В зеркальный лабиринт Миса идёт одна. Мама и тот американский писатель, поэт американского же детства, из книжек которого она когда-то читала Мисе на ночь, знали, что в таких местах водятся призраки. Зеркальный лабиринт полон чудес, бархатной темноты и бриллиантовых, острых проблесков света во мраке. Но больше всего в нём маленьких Амане Мис — бесконечных, искажённых, вывернутых, удвоенных и утроенных. Миса пьяна собой, своей свежестью, смехом, и через десять минут Лайт ловит её в объятия уже на выходе — она счастлива. На Чёртовом колесе они останавливаются на самом верху, и Миса целует его с пылом, который вряд ли могла в себе заподозрить. В кабинках ниже юные парочки так же зажимаются и хихикают между поцелуями, — только не так же, да, Миса? — и скользит его ладонью между своих ног.

Его имя тяжело срывается с её губ, когда большой палец вкрадчиво толкается в её влагалище. Миса слишком много чувствует, вздрагивая, когда вечерняя прохлада заставляет её соски болезненно, сладко затвердеть. Внизу она вся мокрая, такая мокрая, что манжета рубашки Лайта темнеет от смазки. Он позволяет ей кончить дважды. Когда он наконец отстраняется от неё, она ощущает удовольствие, перемешанное с облегчением и разочарованием, когда Лайт не даёт ей прикоснуться к себе в ответ, хотя возбуждённый член распирает ширинку его безупречно отглаженных брюк.

Её бёдра, которые она даже не пытается свести, дрожат. Октябрьский воздух проникает через мокрые трусики и обжигает клитор холодным поцелуем.

Лайт тщательно вытирает влажные пальцы салфеткой, осталавшейся от корн-догов, которые купила Миса, и в следующую секунду делает ей предложение. Он уже не стремится работать в полиции, как в детстве, но вбитая отцом привычка осталась: он задаёт ей много вопросов (наверное, полагает, что так девушки расценивают внимание, поставь галку рядом с пунктом «покажи участие»). _Ты не замёрзла? Ты голодна? Ты будешь моей женой?_

Его красивое лицо остаётся совершенно незаинтересованным, хотя голос так и сочится заботой. Как у каждого политика с большим будущим, у него неплохо получается притворяться в меру обеспокоенным, когда того требует протокол, но над актёрским мастерством следует ещё немного поработать.

Миса отвечает правду: да, мне холодно. Нет, я не голодна. И не совсем правду: конечно, я буду счастлива стать твоей женой.

— Конечно, у меня контракт… — произносит Миса извиняющимся тоном. — Поэтому мы не можем пожениться прямо сейчас… — она жмётся к нему ближе, как побитая собака ластится к хозяину, чтобы он не ударил её ещё.

Лайт ненавидит, когда ему указывают, что делать. Когда с ним спорят.

— Конечно, мы подождём, — откликается он с неожиданной готовностью. — «Пока смерть не разлучит нас».

Миса помалкивает — угадай, кто из нас обменял половину жизни на глаза смерти, и кто же из нас двоих переживёт другого? — и то и дело скашивает глаза на непривычный ободок кольца. Для неё Лайт выбрал бриллиант, маленький, ромбовидный, полный чистого огня, который сел на её палец как влитой.

***

Они ловят Хигучи, третьего Киру, злорадно думает Миса, только благодаря ей. Она задирает нос, чувствуя себя Такэдой Сингеном, ведущим вверенные ему силы к победе — ей чертовски нравится, как L заваливает её вопросами про «Ёцубу» и как в голосе у него читается изумление: как это певичке и актрисульке удалось сделать то, что не удалось двум гениям?..

Они ловят Хигучи — но ничего, на самом деле, не меняется.

Миса работает. В такси она просит переключить радиостанцию, если там снова играют ее песни. Новая помада, чьи рекламные ролики заполонили сеть, распродана во всех бутиках, разговоров о запуске косметической линии ещё не было, но и Миса, и агент знают, что скоро ей предложат контракт. Перед съёмками она надевает кольцо на указательный палец, перевернув его камнем внутрь. Она записывается к кардиологу. Она ходит на аэробику и в бассейн; в бутики «Исетана», где покупает бешено дорогие платья — багровый бархат и кичливое золото, — которые никогда в жизни не наденет.

Она делает маникюр. Она мелькает на утренних шоу, хихикая над вопросами ведущей, а после пьёт чистый джин в крошечном баре рядом со своим роскошным кондоминиумом. Сачико Ягами приглашает её на обед. Она снова идёт в спортзал, беззвучно и неправильно подпевает старым песням, пот собирается у неё на затылке, стекает на грудь, пропитывает майку на плечах, you used to call me paranoid, ещё пять минут, Миса, у тебя отлично получается, now here you are with your faith, и _Лайт ей не звонит_. Лайт работает вместе с L и другими — над чем, боже мой? — и всё это время он ей даже не звонит. И не берёт трубку.

Она сбегает с очередной съёмки и заявляется в штаб-квартиру. Она сделает Лайту сюрприз, — ядовитая мысль проносится у неё в голове.

***

Каждый звук в этом чёртовом здании разносится чётко и ясно, как на морском берегу: эхо смеха Мацуды на лестничных пролётах, шёпот вентиляторных лопастей, зудение генератора серверной, попискивание кофемашины, стук каблуков по плитке, гудящие трубы. Миса знает план здания наизусть — вот крыло, где держали её. Лифт всегда опаздывает, по лестнице за ним можно гораздо быстрее добежать до наблюдательного поста L — огромного холодного зала точно прямиком с линкора «Аркадия», где все картинки с камер в здании и вокруг него выводятся на жидкокристаллические экраны.  
  
Она всегда ценила здешний уютный беспорядок, пахнущий сладостями и сандалом. Это единственное место в штаб-квартире, которое кажется обжитым — в отличие от гнетущего, клинически-искусственного оформления всех остальных комнат, оставляющего после себя ощущение раздевалки в спортзале или тюрьмы, куда она ездила, чтобы посмотреть в глаза убийце своей семьи.

На широком столе — кольца от чашек, сахарные крошки, оригами из шоколадных обёрток: крошечный медведь и два кособоких журавля; заметки на французском, кажется, если судить по перевёрнутым галкам аксанов, — процарапанные ручкой прямо в пластиковом покрытии; распечатка листов Тетради, отнятой у Хигучи. Прижатые банкой «Колы», они шелестят под прикосновением Мисы.  
  
Кроме этого мусора нет ничего. Ни фотографий, ни личных вещей — пачки сигарет, расчёски, брелоков или пистолета — ничего, что могло бы _объяснить_ L. Аноним. Незнакомец — по собственному желанию он делается совсем незаметным и сливается с окружающей обстановкой; естественная деталь пейзажа, в него, однако, не входящая. Это редкий талант, которые многие не ценят, считает Миса. L развивает его намеренно.

Тишина в комнате наблюдения кажется искусственной. Она ждёт, чтобы её прервали. Миса вытирает влажные ладони о юбку и переводит тумблер, включающий камеры по всему зданию, в положение «on».

Она находит их почти сразу. Они в спальне восточного крыла — туда никто не ходит: небоскрёб строили в спешке и там, объясняла Мацуде Миса, постукивая лакированным ноготком по чертежам, в которых не должна была разбираться, по мнению Лайта, L и всех прочих умников, но _разбиралась_ , — возникли досадные проблемы с вентиляцией. Там сыро: вода стекает прямо по стенам. Герметик в плиточных стыках разбухает, и они идут трещинами; ковролин мягкий от плесени.

Но Лайта и L, судя по всему, это совершенно не беспокоит.

***

В блокбастерах конец света начинается непременно в Токио или в каком-нибудь Нью-Йорке — грандиозные небоскрёбы, сталь, бетон; всё, созданное руками людей, вынуждено, наконец, считаться с тем, что было _до_ людей — с яростью природы или доисторическими ящерами.

Это не совсем так.

На самом деле конец света — очень камерное мероприятие, и начинается он в комнате за столом с десятком экранов и клавиатурой, пересыпанной крошками от печенья и фантиками от клубничных карамелек.

Может, Мисе снится сон. Может, она перепила джина и упала головой на лакированную стойку, и через пару минут бармен тронет её за плечо и скажет, «Миса-Миса, детка, я уже вызвал тебе такси», и эти секунды, которые она провела наедине с экранами — фикция, творение её взбудораженного свадебными хлопотами мозга.

Может. Может, может, может.

Распалённый Лайт прикасается к L — она не видит его лица, но разумеется, это L, это всегда был L, и только он, и никто иной — и резким тычком отправляет его под себя. Будь вместо L Миса, Лайт бы уже заботливо спросил, не нужно ли смазать мазью с арникой её грудь, а то вдруг у неё останется синяк. В спальне светло, но качество картинки не даёт распознать выражение на лице Лайта. Впрочем, Миса может догадаться: для L у Лайта не приготовлено ни арники, ни фальшивого участия.

Камера захватывает кровать целиком. Миса видит их сверху — обнажённый Лайт нависает над L, и только его тёмный затылок и головка члена, налитая кровью, выделяют его из совершенной статичной белизны. Коленом Лайт упирается между небрежно разведённых ног L:

— Раздвинь, — шепчет Лайт-на-экране.

Миса выкручивает колёсико громкости до упора, оставляя на пластике след мокрых от холодного пота пальцев. Смешок L, набрав силы, отдаётся вокруг неё оглушительным эхом. Миса вздрагивает.

Он раскидывает ноги с той же соблазнительностью, с какой Миса разводит колени на приёме у гинеколога, но Лайта, кажется, это заводит только сильнее — он задирает свитер L (он без белья, но в этот чёртовом белом свитере, будто снимается в порно с рейтингом PG-12) и прикладывается губами к набухшим соскам, входя в тень между его бёдер, густую, будто проведённую углём. Он отрывается от L, облизнувшись, и скрещивает руки на груди. Он не дотрагивается до L. Даже его член обёрнут в силикон, как будто Лайту кажется, что если он не касается L напрямую, он словно бы не изменяет Мисе — _я не касаюсь, я не касаюсь, ты же сама видишь, я и пальцем к нему не притронулся, он растянул свою задницу сам, ты не видишь, какая его дырка, она красная, натёртая, влажная, как она обхватывает меня, но я всё — равно — не — трогаю — о-ох._

L совсем не его тип, глупо думает Миса, стиснув пальцы. Лайту нравятся полноватые — с большой грудью, мягкие, как персик со сливками, в кантенделатуровской розовой гамме, женственные, игривые женщины, сошедшие с европейских картин каких-то позапрошлых веков; такие, как Такада Киёми, а не Амане Миса. Она всегда это знала — но L, тощий и бледный паук, наводит Мису на мысль: может, женщины Лайту не нравятся совсем. Может быть, даже мисс Тодай он восхищался так же, как масляным отблеском музейной лампы на груди флорисовской музы. Может быть, от этой мысли Мисе станет легче. Потом, не тогда, когда перед её сухими глазами происходит грязная гомосексуальная случка, которой самое место в этом сыром склепе фолкнеровской Эмили. Только для них двоих — с тоской говорит себе она — в происходящем нет ничего грязного. Наконец-то Лайт трахает того, кого хочет — сколько раз Лайт брал её, развернув лицом в подушку; дышал так тяжело, словно бежал марафон и думал об L, методично и расчётливо доводя её до оргазма? 

L произносит его имя. «Лайт». Мягко, едва слышно — со всей той нежной сладостью, которую Миса никогда бы в нём не заподозрила. Лайт никогда не мог контролировать себя, когда дело касалось L, Миса знает это ещё с Линда Л. Тейлора, убитого в прямом эфире, — и сейчас он тоже не выдерживает: снова дотрагивается до L, жадно сминая набухший сосок между пальцев, пока L подбрасывает бёдра и трётся членом о живот Лайта, наверняка оставляя на коже жемчужно-влажные следы своего возбуждения.

Лайт берёт его лицо в ладони — невозможно поверить, что ещё недавно он пытался сломать ему челюсть — и наклоняется. Миса не видит, что он делает, но может догадаться. Собственные губы горят огнём.

Что-то внутри неё ломается со слышным только ей хрустом — не сухая ветка, тонкий зимний ледок или карамельная корочка крем-брюле от «Цубоити» — нет. Так ломаются кости — с тем же хрустом проломился череп её отца, уже избитого до полусмерти. Миса до сих пор помнит его лицо — все безымянные полотна Кадзуо Сираги в палитре крови и гематом.

Это звук чего-то живого — на что наступали, что топтали до тех пор, пока оно не перестаёт быть живым.

Они спали друг с другом и раньше.

Миса знает так же точно, как знает своё имя и знает то, что скоро умрёт: так естественно они переплетаются между собой. Лайт выстанывает его недо-имя, L, L, целует его запястья; жадно засасывает в себя его палец и впивается в него зубами. L вскрикивает от неожиданной боли и кончает, запачкав гладкий живот Лайта. Какое извращение. Палач под своей жертвой — или наоборот?

Нет. Миса обхватывает себя за плечи. L не жертва. Она знает это лучше всех остальных — наверняка он даже сейчас, позволяя Лайту, точно вампиру, вылизывать свою окровавленную кисть, полностью контролирует ситуацию.

Он притворяется.

Его мускулы напрягаются, когда он двигается — лениво, но грациозно, точно хищник перед прыжком. Он соскальзывает с члена Лайта с пошлейшим шлепком хорошо смазанной плоти и встаёт на четвереньки, ловко стягивает презерватив с Лайта и одним ловким движением заглатывает его каменно стоящий член. Лайт касается его волос — таких чёрных, словно он зачерпывает совершенную ночь, льющуюся сквозь ладонь; наматывает их на кулак, трахает L в горло. L бесстыдно вертит задницей, и Миса почти может рассмотреть, как жадно раскрывается и закрывается его отверстие вокруг пустоты, которую — она не сомневается — Лайт скоро снова займёт своими пальцами, своим членом или языком. Наверное, L после секса сядет ему на лицо, позволяя Лайту вылизывать собственную сперму, впиваясь ногтями в его тощие ягодицы — как позволяла Миса.

Интересно, L бреется там, внизу, как она бреется для Лайта? Он такой же нетронутый, конфетно-розовый, как она?.. Или Лайту нравится L в своём почти завораживающем уродстве — скелетоподобный фрик с сухими верёвками мускулов, мучнистой кожей и растраханной, зияющей дыркой, мокрой от слюны Лайта?

Лайт вдруг смотрит прямо в камеру, улыбаясь, словно подслушивает её мысли. Застывшими пальцами Миса бьёт по рычажку выключения видеонаблюдения.

***

Утопить человека можно довольно быстро — если есть желание. В среднем жертва способна задержать дыхание на три-четыре минуты, затем наступают шестьдесят секунд, когда в дело вступает инстинкт выживания. Они могут быть довольно утомительны для убийцы — жертва пытается сделать всё, чтобы в панике приподнять голову над поверхностью воды, и бьётся яростно — но недолго.

Всё это Миса узнаёт на собственном опыте, когда Ватари пытал её по распоряжению L.

Сказать по правде, Миса даже благодарна, что L выбрал именно утопление. Её лицо не пострадало, тело по большей части тоже в порядке, если не считать защемлённой мышцы в шее, которая побаливает, когда Миса запрокидывает голову. L, можно сказать, проявил к ней милосердие. Ватари тоже был мягок — он с почти извинительной улыбкой опускал в воду её распухшее от слёз лицо, пока Миса яростно фантазировала, что вот сейчас появится Лайт и спасёт её — один, два, три, четыре, или что сейчас Миса очнётся от кошмара в своей квартирке, какое облегчение, двадцать три, двадцать четыре, двадцать пять, или — что рядом с ней так же кто-то топит L как щенка, сорок четыре, сорок пять, ему тоже страшно, невероятно страшно.

Человеческий мозг умирает после шести минут, проведённых без воздуха. Попавшую в рот воду жертва может попытаться выкашлять — или проглотить, но в любом случае вода попадёт в лёгкие. Недостаток кислорода в лёгких может привести к сердечному приступу.

Миса прижимает ладонь к ноющей груди и оседает на пол, свободной рукой цепляясь за сияющую плитку, словно если она не будет держаться — непременно упадёт, провалившись сквозь бесконечные этажи их пустого небоскрёба.

Лайт отомстил за её семью. Лайт обнимал её, кормил клубничным тортом и набирал в грелку горячую воду, когда у неё были месячные и она была готова лезть на стену от боли; водил её на свидания и целовал её под фейерверками и оранжевой осенней луной.

Миса отдала за Лайта половину своей жизни. Миса согласилась выйти за него замуж. Миса готова пожертвовать всем ради его абстрактного «справедливого мира», и всё это не имеет никакого значения.

Лайт всё бросит ради L. Он оставит Тетрадь и уедет с ним так далеко, что даже открытка, сухие столбцы «у меня всё в порядке, твои песни звучат здесь, на улицах, — где _здесь_? — жди денежный перевод как обычно», будет добираться до Мисы неделями. По другую сторону бесстрастной линзы Лайт наверняка сейчас обнимает его, «никто не причинит тебе боль, кроме меня», и они дышат друг другом, исключив Мису из своей системы координат: два ангела, всё дальше ускользающих от рая.

Миса задерживает дыхание, _один, два, три_. Она будет считать, как тогда, и не будет думать: _Лайт_. Она не будет думать: _L_. Она не будет думать: _Лайт и L, дёргающийся под Лайтом, будто утопающий; чертовски, твою мать, забавная шутка_. Миса откажет им в своих мыслях, как они отказали ей, она не будет думать: Лайт, какой же ты кретин, чем ты обманываешься, трахая L, «мне пришлось, Миса», или — «это ради нашего будущего», или — «это ради справедливого мира, я просто подбираюсь к L ближе, я не испытываю к нему ничего, кроме ненависти и презрения». Если бы Лайт только увидел со стороны, как дотрагивается до L, его зыбкой бледности, не отличимой от воздуха — с необоримой силы вожделением.

Миса досчитает до шестидесяти, сделает глубокий вдох и позовёт Рэм.

***

— Кстати, Миса, поздравляю с помолвкой, — говорит L за ужином. — Мои поздравления. И мои соболезнования.

«Надеюсь, ты весь покроешься прыщами от своих конфет», — от всей души желает ему Миса, ковыряя рыбу неудобной вилкой, и вздрагивает, когда эхо грозовых взрывов резонирует от стен. Над Токио словно перевернули море: дождь стоит совершенно цельной, упругой стеной. Пейзаж, смазанный за ослепшими окнами до жидкого агрегатного состояния, высвечивается молниями — на мгновение город становится похож на рентгеновский снимок.

Лайт не обращает внимания на её заплаканное лицо и смотрит только на L.

(У Мисы есть целый мысленный список того, что привлекает внимание Лайта больше, чем его собственная невеста. Утренняя «Асахи». Теннисный матч по спортивному каналу. L, размешивающий в чашке девятый кубик сахара и смотрящий, впрочем, на Мису.)

Его глаза — такого густо-серого цвета, что, может, все вокруг кажутся ему припорошенными пеплом — не моргают. L будто начинает игру в «гляделки», против воли втягивая в неё всех окружающих, сволочь, его место — на записях камер наблюдения, там, где живут настойчивые в своей нереальности цифровые призраки. Но он здесь — буравит Мису взглядом и будто хочет ей что-то сказать, но колеблется. Она замечает жалость в его глазах, жалость от L, Иисусе, это _невыносимо_ — и надеется, что ошибается, а L, как всегда, просто ищет мотив и возможность для Мисы совершить очередное преступление.

Будь они ближе друг к другу, возможно, она бы спросила — когда же L огородился от мира сплошной каменной стеной? Что послужило раствором, Монтрезор? Но если бы они были ближе друг к другу, может, этой стены не было бы вовсе — в конце концов, с Ватари L ведёт себя совсем иначе.

Миса надеется, что там, где он провёл своё детство, у него есть семья. Даже у акул есть детёныши, которые им дороги, хотя бы недолго. L не призрак, как бы ни хотел им казаться.

Он слишком правильно говорит по-японски. Для подготовки к своим ролям Миса, вопреки уничижительным рецензиям критиков, изучает до мелочей даже диалекты — и теперь размышляет: в голосе L заметен легчайший акцент. Как будто восточно-европейский? Он легко роняет [л], с этим, в отличие Мисы и Лайта, у него нет никаких проблем, но его шипящие лишены японской мягкости — такой, будто каждый звук обёрнут бархат, где острота угадывается, но лишь намёком. У него морщины американца или, может, англичанина: еле различимые, но если знать, где смотреть, то увидишь — у губ, вон там, тонкие, вытянутые, как паутинка. L вырос в Англии? Или просто всю жизнь говорит по-английски?

От его волос, напустивших в себя дождевую воду, тянет слабым бензиновым душком. Он напряжён: весь дрожит от еле сдерживаемой силы, будто ждёт того, что вот-вот случится.

«Это правильно, — злорадно думает Миса. — Возможность совершить преступление у меня действительно была — и я ею воспользовалась». Есть всё-таки в мире божественная справедливость, в этот раз принявшая форму истинно ветхозаветного воздания.

***

— Рэм. У меня есть вопрос, — негромко произнесла Миса. Рэм всегда была рядом с ней, всегда следила, бесстрастная, полная любви, чью полноту Мисе не осознать и за всю свою жизнь.

— Если ты отыщешь место, откуда L родом… Ты найдёшь его семью? Может, его друзей? Тех, кто ему помогает? И убьёшь их, только как-нибудь не слишком подозрительно — и тогда ты же сама не умрёшь, правильно? Технически L останется невредим, и, может, значит… — Миса не закончила свою мысль.

«Может, L отвлечётся от расследования. Может, он даже вернётся домой. Может, он засомневается, и даже самому себе не сможет доказать, что это сделал Кира — Кира бы убил его, а не тех, кто ему близок. А может…»

Рэм молчала. Миса приняла её молчание за знак согласия.

***

У Иисуса, распятого в её церкви — мягкие каштановые волосы и карие глаза Лайта. Миса, оставаясь после службы в одиночестве, часто предавалась сладко-стыдным мечтам о том, что Он — больше не гипс и лак, но тёплая плоть, и его кровь разбивается о мраморные плиты с те же звуком, с каким сейчас ливень хлещет в высокие окна их штаб-квартиры.

Лайт не прикасается к своей еде. «Твой голод иного порядка, — Миса знает, — ты хочешь власти. Безусловного поклонения. Абсолютного принятия».

Вот ты, Симон Киринеянин, сидишь на противоположном конце стола, не отрывая взгляда от L, и сердце у тебя в груди бьётся, как тысяча молотков. Твой отец — плотник. Он выстроил всю твою жизнь, от жалкого подобия детства до смерти от раннего инфаркта в просторном кабинете министра юстиции, — и возложил этот крест тебе на плечи. Но ты сомневаешься. Ты всегда сомневаешься — и сейчас тоже. Ты думаешь, «шампанское не подходит к рыбе. Надо попросить вина — у Ватари наверняка есть приличное треббьяно» и смотришь на L, который улыбается тебе через снежный язык стола, — и знаешь, что смотришь на свою смерть. Черты её бесстрастного лица высечены грозовым светом и разбавленными флуоресцентными лампами, а твой путь на Голгофу — не камень, но влажный токийский асфальт с аккуратным жёлтым пунктиром, где неделю назад они поймали Хигучи и отняли Тетрадь.

За окнами темнеет. _Пора начинать идти._

«Воистину это был Сын Божий!» — слишком поздно воскликнет центурион. Мальчишка, сын плотника, со всем своим гением уже сдохнет на кресте, потому что Миса так глупо попалась L и невольно помогла ему держать гвозди и замахиваться молотком. Она — недоаристотелева causa cooperans, причина не самостоятельная, но порождающая строгое следствие. Она — Магдалина, целующая его ноги и замечающая следы чужих засосов на его бёдрах. Она уже отдала половину своей жизни ради него и, не моргнув глазом, отдаст и другую половину. Она мажет кровью агнца двери и молится, чтобы ангел смерти прошёл мимо; чтобы он забрал другого, забрал всех, кроме Лайта.

Она единственная, кто будет ждать Воскресения. Она — римский солдат, что несёт дозор у гробницы, и никакие плакальщицы, никакой Иосиф Аримафейский и все сияющие ангелы не смогут прогнать её прочь. Вот она, поддерживает огонь в лампаде, сухими глазами следит за тем, не шевельнётся ли камень — ведь кто-то должен быть здесь, чтобы поприветствовать его третьим утром, поцеловать его холодные губы и помазать его миром — _ну вот и ты_.

 _Вот и я_ , — скажет он, но не ей.

Пузырьки из шампанского бьют ей в нос. Миса допивает его одним глотком. Лайт едва пригубливает, L не трогает свой бокал вовсе.

Его левая кисть вяло лежит на столе. Гладкая и белая, она почти мерцает в рассеянном свете ламп — это было бы прекрасно, если бы не уродливый рубец, изуродовавший кожу. Кровь уже не течёт, но рана кажется ещё влажной. Ещё немного, и Лайт бы сломал ему косточку.

— Я слышу колокола, — произносит L. Голос его — завораживающий, хриплый баритон — кажется Мисе усталым. Надтреснутым, точно старинная чашка, которой можно любоваться, но которая обрежет тебе язык, если ты вздумаешь сделать из неё хоть глоток.

— Не говори ерунды, — вскидывается Лайт. Он тоже нервничает.

Миса аккуратно клеит пластырь с Куроми на безымянный палец L, оставляя бриллиантиковый оттиск своего кольца в бледной, яблочной плоти его ладони. У L будет шрам, размышляет Миса, — куда долговечнее её колечка. Но именно этого и хотел Лайт.

— Мне кажется, скоро начнётся конец света, — тихо говорит ей L. Миса думает о всех родных L, которых прямо сейчас убивает Рэм, и почти видит, как цифры над головой Лайта выстраиваются в восхитительное «девяносто».

— Ш-ш-ш, — она нежно шепчет L, как ребёнку, и мягко сжимает его руку. — _Не скоро_.


End file.
